La plus grande souffrance se trouve dans le silence
by Yumika Plume
Summary: Après l'attaque des Chitauris, le meurtre de sa mère, Loki se retrouve esclave de Thor et doit fuir vers Midgard. Mais hors de questions d'être un gentil petit esclave. Et l'arrivée d'une vieille connaissance va faire qu'ensemble, la vie de tous les Avengers va changer. Thorki.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour,**

**Rien ne m'appartient (dommage). Première fic publiée. Je suis dyslexique mais j'ai une beta, merci à Callistontheweb !****_  
_**

**Alors ce sera un Thorki. Oui, mais il faudra un peu de temps, voir beaucoup de temps. Je veux développer et tout le tralala. Il y aura bien un nouveau personnage féminin, mais non cela ne sera pas un Marysue. Elle aura certes des pouvoirs, mais souffrira et ne couchera pas avec tout le monde. C'est pas du tout le but de sa création. ****Steve tiendra une place importante aussi. Il sera également question de tortures, de sang, de souffrances, de mutilations, de relations très sombres. Bref, cela ne sera pas rose...**

**Voilà. Ceci est davantage un chapitre prologue pour poser les bases. Très rapidement.**

**Prend en compte Avengers, Iron man les 3, Thor, et j'ai repris les éléments de Thor 2 mais je vais les modifier. J'expliquerai au fur et à mesure.**

**Edit: version corrigée par Callistontheweb !**

Chapitre 1 : Midgard

Loki tira sur les chaînes qui retenait ses poignets et qui cachaient parfaitement ses nouvelles marques. Ses stupides horribles marques. Cadeau d'Odin. Le Père de toutes choses avait proclamé Loki esclave de Thor. Loki, le Dieu du mensonge, l'ennemi numéro 1 des Avengers, était maintenant le simple esclave de Thor. Les deux petits marteaux dans le creux de ses poignets en témoignaient. Il ne pouvait plus blesser le Dieu du tonnerre, et ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui de plus de quelques kilomètres.

Il aurait pu pleurer, cela aurait été justifié. Il aurait pu hurler, cela aurait été normal. Il aurait pu se cacher dans un trou pour mourir de honte. Oui, il aurait pu faire tellement de choses, pourtant il se forçait à rester là sans bouger devant Heimdall, un sourire effronté caché sous le bâillon que Thor s'acharnait à lui mettre. Comme si cela pouvait lui couper sa magie. La magie était une partie de lui, il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour s'en servir. Mais il était vrai que ces mots avaient leur propres pouvoirs, et il était craint pour cela aussi. Langue d'argent était un surnom qu'il avait toujours apprécié.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, observant Asgard de loin. Asgard ne voulait plus de lui, du moins son peuple. Thor, lui, s'était défendu bec et ongles pour lui sauver la vie, alors que le peuple comme le Conseil demandait sa mise à mort. Odin, sûrement encore un peu plus fou que d'habitude et après des heures à subir les hurlements du dieu du tonnerre, avait accepté que Loki vive à condition qu'il soit l'esclave de Thor puisqu'il tenait tant que cela à Loki. Après le sort enchaînant Loki à Thor, Odin avait simplement demandé à Thor de mettre le jeune Jotun dans une prison pour qu'il y finisse sa vie. Loki, encore sous le choc du puissant rituel, n'avait pas compris lorsque Thor l'avait traîné à l'extérieur du palais, en bafouillant sur le fait que Loki n'était plus en sécurité ici. Trop de menaces pesaient sur lui. Il devait sûrement parler de la dernière tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Il n'avait repris ses esprits qu'une fois qu'ils traversaient le pont arc-en-ciel. Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de savoir où il allait être envoyé, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était heureux de quitter Asgard. Il ne voulait plus rester ici. Trop de souvenirs, trop de douleur.

Il releva soudainement la tête lorsque le Bifröst se mit en marche. Thor revint vers lui avec un sourire conciliant, avant de lui prendre le bras, pour l'emmener dans le passage.

"Nous allons à Midgard", déclara le dieu avec un sourire.

Ces simples mots réveillèrent Loki qui se débattit aussitôt furieusement. Pas question, il ne voulait pas y aller. Impossible, non. Et encore moins avec son frère. Thor ne s'en formalisa même pas, et le tira comme s'il ne pesait rien. Dieu que cela pouvait agacer Loki. C'était toujours pareil, Thor choisissait toujours tout, et Loki devait s'y plier. Il se figea soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il était son esclave. Un putain de ridicule esclave.

"Je te protégerai", souffla simplement Thor avant qu'il ne les entraîne tous les deux dans le tunnel.

Loki détestait cette manière de voyager qui lui donnait toujours la nausée, mais visiblement là non plus il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Le sol fut brusquement sous leurs pieds et Loki se sentit vaciller une seconde, mais la main ferme de son frère le stabilisa. Il grogna en relevant la tête, avant de s'agiter d'avantage. Thor les avait directement emmenés à la tour Stark, sur cette même terrasse extérieure ou ils s'étaient battus il y avait quelques semaines de ça. Loki tira sur ses chaines, prêt à s'en aller, mais Thor apparut soudainement devant lui, avec ce sourire si brillant mais que Loki trouvait si idiot et qui lui donnait envie de lui briser les dents.

"Du calme, mon frère. Je vais t'enlever ça maintenant", souffla-t-il avec douceur, avant de tendre les mains vers son visage.

Loki se recula aussitôt, avec un regard mauvais. Thor sembla blessé par son geste, et le fixa avec un étrange regard, mélange de tristesse et de pitié, mais finit tout de même par s'approcher avant de finalement enlever la muselière avec douceur.

"Tout ira bien maintenant, mon frère", murmura-t-il délicatement.

Loki eut un rictus méprisant avant de faire jouer sa mâchoire pour la détendre un peu puisqu'il ne l'avait pas utilisée depuis un long moment.

"Je ne suis pas ton frère", grogna-t-il férocement.

Mais Thor n'en avait rien à faire, simplement content d'entendre de nouveau la voix de son frère qu'il adorait tant.

"Cela va aller, Loki", déclara-t-il sans relever la phrase. "On sera bien ici… Je te le promets."

Loki grogna une nouvelle fois et voulut répondre, quand toute l'équipe des Avengers arriva rapidement vers eux, armes en main. Iron Man se posa d'ailleurs à côté d'eux, mains lumineuses en avant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Thor ?", demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi Rodolphe est avec toi ?"

"Baissez vos armes mes amis", les calma aussitôt Thor en se plaçant devant son frère. "Nous venons ici en paix."

"Thor, je croyais que tu ne savais pas mentir", susurra Loki avec un sourire mauvais.

"Tais-toi", grommela Thor sans se retourner.

"Dis-nous ce qu'il se passe", ordonna Natasha en s'avançant d'un pas, son pistolet à la main, couverte par Clint.

"Baissez vos armes, s'il vous plait", répéta Thor sans bouger de devant son frère, le visage soudainement plus menaçant.

Loki se pencha vers lui, amusé que les Avengers visent Thor. Il aurait pu se sentir flatté que son frère essayer de le protéger, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, merci. Bien sûr, avec ses menottes sa magie était brouillée, mais soyons réalistes, il était le Dieu du mensonge. Il avait réussi à berner tout le monde, ce n'étaient pas des petits humains qui lui feraient bien mal.

"Je parie que tu es en train de te dire que c'était une mauvaise idée ?", susurra Loki. "Tu savais que c'était une erreur de m'emmener ici…"

"Arrête ça", grogna Thor en lui donnant un coup de coude. " Mes amis, nous sommes simplement venus chercher protection."

"Protection ?", répéta Captain America. "Cet homme doit aller en prison pour les crimes qu'il a commis."

"Je suis un dieu", interrompit une nouvelle fois Loki. "Pas un vulgaire humain."

Par tous les dieux, que cela faisait du bien de pouvoir parler après tant de temps sans pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

"Il m'a l'air d'ailleurs grandement en forme pour un prisonnier", renchérit Stark. "Et les humains t'ont largement mis la pâtée la dernière fois, Tête-de-Bouc."

"Voyons, si j'avais vraiment voulu détruire la Terre, cela serait chose faite", s'amusa Loki en se décalant pour s'avançer vers l'homme de métal, mais Thor le garda derrière.

Loki lui envoya un regard noir.

"J'essaie d'avoir une conversation, Thor. Je sais que ce concept t'est inconnu puisque tu penses d'abord à frapper avant de poser des questions, mais je te saurais gré de bien vouloir t'écarter."

"Pas tant que leurs armes seront levées. Et arrête ce petit jeu agaçant, mon frère."

Les yeux verts le foudroyèrent alors qu'il croisait les bras, faisant tinter les grandes menottes.

"Je ne suis pas ton frère", déclara-t-il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Thor ne répondit pas, fixant un à un ses amis, avant de se redresser, abandonnant doucement sa position de combat.

"Loki ne pouvait plus rester à Asgard. Il ne fera plus de mal ici maintenant."

"Que tu dis", coupa Loki avec un sourire.

Cela déclencha aussitôt un remous parmi les Avengers qui s'agitèrent.

"Si tu ne te pousses pas", prévint Clint en bandant d'avantage son arc, "Je te toucherai aussi Thor."

Mais le Dieu du tonnerre se retourna pour prendre dans ses mains la chaîne qui bridait légèrement ses pouvoirs et le tira à lui, l'air sombre.

"Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner", déclara-t-il dans un murmure grave.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. C'est vrai, il était l'esclave de Thor maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner, pas lui causer du tort, et Thor aimait cette terre. Bien sûr il pourrait essayer de passer au-dessus de ça, et tenter tout de même, mais si Thor utilisait les bons mots, il pourrait absolument tout lui faire avait plus que deux pauvres marques sur les poignets maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus attaquer la Terre, il ne pourrait plus jamais se servir de sa magie, il ne pouvait même pas se suicider. Loki n'y avait même pas pensé. C'était l'enfer sur terre pour lui, il appartenait au frère qu'il détestait tant. Il appartenait à quelqu'un, lui si indépendant, si indomptable, à son frère. Celui qui ne lui faisait plus confiance, celui qui l'avait utilisé, humilié, pendant des milliers d'années. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. D'abord la Terre, les Chitauris puis le problème de la fiancée de Thor, Jane, le meurtre de sa mère. Et maintenant ça. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser à tout ce que cela impliquait. Il était un simple esclave. Plus bas qu'un humain. Moins important qu'un objet. Un déchet, comme il l'avait été toujours été. On l'avait bien abandonné à sa naissance après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Il finit par détourner les yeux, refusant de les baisser. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire, alors il hocha simplement la tête. Cela sembla suffire à Thor qui se retourna vers ses compagnons qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.

"Loki n'utilisera plus ses pouvoirs pour détruire la Terre, et ne cherchera pas les problèmes pour l'instant. Je suis…lié à lui", souffla Thor pour apaiser les tensions. "Je me porte garant de lui."

Loki se retint de soupirer, remerciant presque silencieusement son frère pour la décence dont il faisait preuve en ne révélant pas leur toute nouvelle relation. Il était un esclave. Et Thor était son maître. Il allait vomir…

"Comment peut-n savoir que ce n'est pas encore une de ses ruses ?", grommela Clint."

"Je vous jure mes amis que c'est la vérité. Nous venons en paix, et voulons juste protection. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir à cause du Conseil ou du peuple."

"Il n'a pas été jugé ?", demanda Steve.

"Si bien sûr, il était enfermé, mais d'autres évènements ont… changé la donne."

Thor se mordit la lèvre. La mort de sa mère tout comme l'attaque des elfes noirs, avait tout fait basculé. Odin n'était plus le même, et le résultat était là. Tony finit par baisser les mains le premier, en soupirant.

"Ça, cela veut dire que vous allez vous aussi squatter ma tour", grommela-t-il avant de montrer l'immeuble de la main. C'est la tour Stark vous savez, pas la tour Avengers. Déjà que tous ceux-là sont revenus à peine un mois et demi après que Rodolphe ait tout cassé. Ce n'est pas une colonie ici…"

Thor finit par hocher la tête, l'air compatissant et désolé.

"Je comprends mon ami. Je voulais simplement que les choses soient claires. Loki et moi trouverons un autre endroit pour nous protéger et nous abriter."

Anthony explosa soudainement de rire, avant de relever sa visière, se plaçant délibérément dans la ligne de mire des autres qui grognèrent aussitôt.

"Tu te portes garant pour lui, c'est ça ?", demanda-t-il en ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux. Tu seras capable de l'arrêter si besoin est ? Seras-tu prêt à stopper la folie de ton frère ?"

"Ce n'est pas mon frère", souffla par automatisme Loki, toujours caché par Thor, mais le Dieu du tonnerre se redressa, aussi sérieux que Stark, tendant même sa main comme pour prouver sa bonne foi.

"Oui, je le promets", déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

Tony tapa aussitôt dans la main du dieu avec un grand sourire.

"Bienvenue à la maison les dieux !"

"Stark", s'indigna Steve en s'avançant à son tour, alors que Natasha et Clint baissaient leur arme sans la ranger, Bruce se contentant de se tenir un peu en retrait, se frottant les mains, tentant de garder le contrôle. "Tu ne peux pas faire ça, comme ça", continua le Captain. Il faut voir avec le SHIELD et…"

"J'accueille qui je veux chez moi", coupa aussitôt Tony, avant de le pointer du doigt. "Et on s'était mis d'accord pour s'appeler par nos prénoms. Méchant Captain !"

"Merci Anthony", s'écria Thor en lui serrant fortement la main.

Si fort que Tony ne put s'empêcher de grimacer une seconde malgré l'armure.

"Ce n'est pas une bonne idée", ajouta Natasha, la mine sombre.

"Thor affirme pouvoir contrôler Loki. Regarde, il a même réussi à lui couper la langue", ricana Tony en pointant Loki qui n'avait presque pas parlé depuis que Thor l'avait menacé de se servir de son nouveau statut.

Le sorcier renifla d'ailleurs bruyamment mais consentit à ne rien dire pour l'instant.

"Alors on l'accepte comme ça ?", railla Clint. "Fury va être furieux."

"Fury est toujours furieux quand il s'agit de nous", souffla Bruce derrière.

"Exact", sourit Stark. "Et je fais ce que je veux chez moi. Et dans ce monde d'ailleurs aussi. Alors si je dis qu'ils peuvent rester, c'est comme ça. Si on rentrait maintenant. J'étais très occupé…"

"À mater des films pornos", ricana l'archer, portant son arc à la main dans une attitude plus détendue, mais nul doute que, s'il en avait besoin, il s'en servirait sans problème.

"Voyons Moineau. Pas devant les enfants…"

Tony allait se diriger vers l'intérieur quand il remarqua que Natasha n'avait pas rangé son arme.

"Je ne lui fais pas confiance."

"Moi non plus", assura l'homme de métal. "Mais Thor gère et, au pire, Hulk adore jouer au hochet."

Loki frémit alors en se rappelant cette humiliation, alors que Bruce hochait doucement la tête. Le géant avait réagi en voyant Loki et il avait du mal à le garder sous contrôle.

"Au premier faux pas, je le descends", déclara la Russe.

"Dame Natasha", reprocha Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils n'étaient pas venus ici pour se faire tuer.

"Désolée Thor, mais c'est comme ça", déclara-t-elle avant de finalement ranger son arme, alors que Tony tapait dans ses mains.

"Parfait les enfants, on rentre maintenant. Le défilé est terminé."

Ils allaient tous se détourner lorsqu'un éclair zébra le ciel bleu. Ils se figèrent tous, fixant le ciel vide de tout nuage.

"C'est magique", souffla Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas toi, Thor ?", demanda Captain en regardant le dieu qui fit « non » de la tête.

Loki retint un soupire, avant de se rapprocher de son frère. Si ce n'était pas son frère, il ne connaissait qu'une autre personne qui pouvait faire ça. Et il n'était pas vraiment sûr que la voir maintenant était une bonne idée. Anthony remarqua le geste de repli du Jotun et rabattit sa visière.

"Tu sais ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas Rodolphe ?" demanda-t-il gravement.

"Pas quoi, mais qui", corrigea le sorcier, la bouche amère.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Pourtant un deuxième éclair claqua violemment, plus fort que le premier. Tous ressortirent leur arme, même Hulk fit son apparition dans un hurlement.

"Je suis sûr que c'est lui", accusa Natasha en visant Loki.

"Non, mon frère n'a pas ce genre de pouvoir", contra Thor en fixant toujours le ciel.

"C'est exact", continua Loki en baissant la tête sur ses chaînes pour essayer de les enlever. "Il n'y a que deux personnes dans les Neuf Royaumes à pouvoir manier la foudre comme cela."

"Et qui est l'autre ?", demanda Thor, son marteau à la main.

"Tu ne sais même pas", se moqua Iron Mon qui hésitait à décoller face à l'énergie qu'il pouvait capter grâce à Jarvis.

"Je pensais que j'étais le seul", avoua le dieu.

Soudainement, ce ne fut pas un éclair, mais une myriade d'éclairs qui zébra le ciel dans un bruit horrible. Hulk s'avança un peu, poussa un hurlement face au ciel, alors que Tony s'approchait aussi.

"Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?", souffla Tony.

"Je serais toi, je reculerais", grommela Loki car il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ses maudis bracelets.

À peine sa phrase finie, les éclairs se dirigèrent soudainement vers le bout de la terrasse, touchant le bois dans un craquement lugubre, sans pour autant rentrer dans le bâtiment. Une lumière vive les obligea à baisser les yeux une seconde. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent de nouveau, une silhouette se trouvait au milieu du cratère qu'avaient formé les éclairs, un genou au sol, drapée dans une grande cape couleur sable. Iron Man se redressa, ayant dû soudainement reculer, et Hulk hurla une nouvelle fois. La silhouette se redressa doucement sur ses deux jambes, laissant une longue chevelure brune flotter au vent, puis un visage féminin d'une trentaine d'années se révéla à eux. Des yeux noirs et fins, des traits délicats, une bouche pulpeuse, un visage sublime en somme si on omettait la colère qui marquait ses traits. On pouvait à peine distinguer son corps sous l'immense cape qui l'enveloppait et qui claquait au vent. Seules de longues jambes fines bien que légèrement musclées étaient visibles, ainsi qu'une paire de ballerines noires qui semblaient avoir fait beaucoup de chemin. Elle les fixa tous un à un sans bouger, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Thor.

"Tu es vraiment bien mal entouré en ce moment", déclara-t-elle d'une voix assez grave sans pour autant être masculine.

Le Dieu du tonnerre fronça les sourcils.

"On se connaît ?"

"Point Break, si tu as réellement oublié une femme comme celle-là, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ma tour", déclara la voix robotisée de Stark.

"Bonjour Laïa", déclara Loki sans bouger de derrière son frère.

Thor lui jeta un regard, dévoilant légèrement Loki au regard inquisiteur de la nouvelle arrivante, qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux, les narines frémissantes, avant de s'avancer si vite que personne ne put l'arrêter. Elle poussa Thor comme s'il n'était rien pour rester à un pas de Loki, la mine soudainement dégoûtée.

"Tu es marqué", cracha-t-elle comme si c'était un reproche. "Tu me déçois beaucoup. Où est donc le grand maître du monde maintenant ?"

Loki grinça des dents, mais garda la tête haute, la fixant avec défi.

"Oh, une ancienne conquête de Corne-de-Bouc", ricana Tony en s'avançant un peu.

Mais il se reçut deux regards noirs, avant que Thor n'essaie d'intervenir mais Loki leva simplement une main vers lui pour l'arrêter, signifiant qu'il pouvait gérer ça.

"Laïa", commença-t-il doucement, avec élégance, comme si tout ceci était normal. "Je suis occupé comme tu le vois…"

"Avec des microbes, et des insectes. Ainsi que cet Asgardien que tu détestes", coupa-t-elle avec un regard méprisant mais sur le même ton de conversation. "Tu me sembles bien pathétique…"

"Il est vrai que j'ai eu quelques contretemps, mais si tu es ici Laïa, c'est pour une raison bien précise. Alors qui de nous deux est le plus pathétique, franchement ?"

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, sortant une de ses mains de sous sa cape. Les doigts fins et agiles prirent le poignet du sorcier pour le retourner et dévoiler la marque de Thor.

"Je l'ai senti d'aussi loin", grogna-t-elle presque férocement à la manière d'une bête sauvage, avant de se tourner vers Thor. "Tu as de la chance toi, j'ai à faire, mais tu ferais bien de te méfier…"

Le Dieu du tonnerre fronça les sourcils, prenant Mjöllnir dans sa main, prêt à attaquer. Mais Loki tira simplement son poignet vers lui pour ramener l'attention de la jeune femme vers lui.

"J'ai à faire maintenant", souffla-t-il en la regarda intensément. "Je sais que tu as dû me chercher longtemps, mais comme tu le vois, j'ai des invités."

Les narines de Laïa frémirent de nouveau alors qu'elle s'écartait aussitôt, faisant voler sa cape.

"Nous ferons affaire plus tard", déclara-t-elle. "Lorsque tu seras seul. Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps. Je suis déjà de méchante humeur."

"Je vois, je vois", assura le sorcier avec un sourire presque amusé sur les lèvres. "Je ferai de mon mieux."

Laïa jeta un dernier regard presque méprisant aux autres, s'attirant un nouveau hurlement d'Hulk.

"Des humains et Thor", murmura-t-elle comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire avant de lever la tête.

Aussitôt un éclair vint la frapper, toujours bruyamment et toujours avec la même lumière, et elle disparut comme elle était venue. Tous les regards se braquèrent immédiatement sur Loki, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Loki leva simplement un sourcil, un air digne sur le visage.

"J'ai des relations commerciales avec cette jeune femme", déclara-t-il simplement.

"Et quel commerce exactement ?", demanda Tony en s'avançant vers lui.

"Et qui est-elle ?", demanda Steve.

"Laïa. La déesse des déesses", répondit simplement Loki.

"Tu…Tu veux dire que c'est-", souffla Thor ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre.

"Oui Thor. Elle fait partie des dieux et déesses qui ont créé Yggdrasil", confirma Loki avec une certaine satisfaction.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?"

"Du commerce, Thor. Je viens de le dire. Je sais que tu es dur de la feuille mais essaie de faire un effort. On ne fait que du commerce. Pas d'attaque et pas d'invasion, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète", déclara Loki dans un soupir.

"Et vous commercez quoi ?", demanda le Captain en s'approchant du sorcier.

"Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas."

"Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait", glissa Natasha.

"Oui, plus tard."

"C'est quand plus tard ?"

"Il n'y a aucun risque je vous assure", s'agaça Loki. "Elle est sur Midgard uniquement parce que j'y suis."

"Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il reste", déclara aussitôt la Russe.

"Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas l'air fan des humains", continua Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle ne leur fera rien", déclara aussitôt Loki avec assurance. "Elle ne tue pas. Enfin pas sans une attaque de front contre elle. Elle restera tranquille."

"Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fait affaire", souffla Thor en le contemplant.

Loki porta son regard vert vers lui, avant d'hocher simplement la tête.

"Oui."

"Bon les enfants. Maintenant qu'on a rencontré la femme de Rodolphe, on peut rentrer."

"Ce n'est pas ma femme, Stark !"

"Oui, oui…"

"Je ne le sens pas", soupira Clint avant de rentrer, suivi par Bruce qui avait repris difficilement sa forme.

Le pauvre scientifique n'avait plus que des lambeaux de pantalon, et sa respiration était chaotique. Natasha ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle, et elle suivit rapidement l'agent.

"C'est une mauvaise idée", renchérit Captain, avant de les suivre.

"T'inquiète pas Lok', ils sont toujours comme ça", affirma Tony avant de rentrer.

Thor et Loki se retrouvèrent donc seuls sur la terrasse.

"Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu connaissais quelqu'un comme ça", reprocha Thor en venant vers son frère.

"Tu ne m'as jamais connu, et tu ne me connaîtras jamais. Tu ne l'as jamais voulu", reprocha Loki avec un sourire mauvais. Tu n'as daigné m'accorder ton attention que lorsque j'ai attaqué ta précieuse Terre."

"Tu sais que c'est faux", chuchota Thor, blessé par ses mots. "Je ne voulais pas que tu sois marqué mais Odin a été intraitable là-dessus."

"Ne te cherche pas d'excuse, tu es aussi coupable qu'Odin."

"Tu as fait trop de victimes Loki, il devait y avoir sanction."

"Sanction ?!", répéta le sorcier avec d'éclater de rire.

Non pas qu'il était amusé, mais la douleur était tellement profonde maintenant, et il n'avait plus d'autre arme que celle-ci. Sa voix, son sarcasme. Il savait que ses mots faisaient de toute façon plus souvent mal que les coups.

"Et à cause de qui ai-je fait tout cela ? À cause de qui ai-je encouru cette sanction?", finit-il par susurrer.

Thor baissa simplement le regard, presque honteux, avant de s'avancer encore vers son frère qui recula jusqu'à être acculé à la barre qui clôturait la terrasse. Le Dieu du tonnerre se tint devant lui, sans le regarder. Il prit délicatement les chaînes et une seconde plus tard, elles tombaient au sol.

"On va devoir apprendre à communiquer Loki", murmura-t-il. "On va passer le reste de l'éternité ensemble. Toujours ensemble. À jamais."

Loki ne savait pas s'il devait rire encore ou simplement pleurer.

**Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews ? :3**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour.**

**Me revoilà. Pour une partie de chapitre. Je l'ai coupé en deux, car sinon il faisait le double et je trouvais ça un peu grand, non ? Mais du coup, il se passe moins de choses dedans . Oui c'est logique. Moins de mots, moins de choses. Quelle déduction, n'est-ce pas? -_-"**

**En tout cas, merci du très bon accueil. Moi qui avait peur de me faire lapider. Merci tout particulièrement à Shinobu77 qui m'a écrit ma première review de toute ma vie. Mon cœur a sauté par la fenêtre en voyant vos messages. Merci de votre soutien, c'est ce qui me fait écrire, parce que honnêtement je n'ai pas de chapitre d'avance. Donc je suis motivée par vos messages.**

**Edit : Dernière petite chose**** chapitre corrigée ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Clint (1ère partie)

Loki était assis sur le lit d'une des suites d'Anthony Stark, alias Iron Man, dans la tour Avengers. Suite qu'il devrait partager avec son frère, apparemment. Thor avait été intransigeant là-dessus. Encore une chose que Loki n'avait pu choisir, mais il n'avait eu qu'à prononcer le nom de leur mère pour que Thor s'en aille et le laisse seul. Tellement facile, si prévisible. Loki s'autorisa enfin un soupir, contemplant le salon devant lui, en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Il était un dieu, mais il avait aussi ses limites. La colère due au meurtre de sa mère, le dégoût de sa personne, la rage d'avoir été enfermé, l'écœurement d'avoir été puni, la répulsion d'être maintenant un esclave, et enfin l'indignation d'être ici. Oui, tout cela se mélangeait. Sans compter tous les sentiments pour son incapable de frère.

Ses sentiments ? Il n'avait pas de sentiments. Il n'avait rien, il n'était rien. Rien qu'un dieu fou qui avait toujours été rejeté et humilié. Il avait tout donné pour que son frère soit à la hauteur du trône, il avait tué son père biologique. Mais il n'avait même pas pu sauver sa mère. Morte. Elle était morte. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Pas même assister aux funérailles. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, un peu étonné de se sentir aussi à l'aise dans ce lit midgardien, plus confortable que prévu.

Non, il n'était pas abattu. Il bouillait de colère. D'une telle rage… Il avait envie de massacrer tout le monde. Il avait envie de les voir plier, souffrir, pour ne plus être le seul. Pour qu'on voie qu'il existe. Pour qu'on voie que lui aussi était fort. Qu'il était méritant. Qu'il ne soit plus le seul à souffrir aussi. Il était peut-être le Dieu du mensonge, mais tout n'était pas forcément de sa faute.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, avant d'avoir un sourire désabusé et de regarder ses poignets, enfin libérés des menottes. Thor avait enfin jugé bon de les lui enlever. Qu'est-ce que Loki pouvait faire de toute manière ? S'il s'éloignait trop de son frère, il allait mourir. Comme tout bon esclave qui se respecte.

Les petits marteaux qui tatouaient sa peau blanche et laiteuse ne faisaient même pas mal, pourtant il aurait préféré. Oui, qu'ils brûlent sa peau, encore et encore, tout comme ils étaient en en train de détruire son âme à petit feu. Thor avait un pouvoir tellement grand sur lui maintenant. Tellement oppressant.

Et voilà, il avait encore envie de vomir. Tout cela le dégoûtait. Loki avait tout fait pour aider son frère, et maintenant il se retrouvait enchaîné à lui. Il se redressa soudainement, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller plus longtemps à ses sombres pensées. Il aurait vraiment dû partir avec Laïa. Juste une heure ou deux et tout aurait été plus simple. Plus clair. Il pensa une seconde à la jeune femme, avant de soupirer. Il avait senti sa magie vibrer autour d'elle comme il ne l'avait plus senti depuis longtemps. Oui, il allait bientôt devoir trouver un moyen de la retrouver, et rapidement. Elle avait autant besoin de lui que lui besoin d'elle. Après tout, cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils ne s'étaient réunis que pour ça. Un échange de bons procédés avait-il dit, il y a plus de mille ans. Un sourire clairement amusé passa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela avoir dit faire du commerce avec elle. Du commerce ? Ce n'était pas faux, ils s'échangeaient des choses, oui. Des choses dont ils avaient besoin. Un besoin primaire, presque vital pour eux. Mais pas seulement… Tellement de non-dits dans ce qu'ils faisaient. De choses immatérielles.

Il repoussa immédiatement l'image de Laïa lorsque son regard tomba de nouveau sur les marques de ses poignets. Il ne voulait plus jamais les voir. Il grogna, soudainement décidé, avant de se lever et de déchirer un des rideaux noirs de la grande baie vitrée, pour le ramener sur le lit ou il se réinstalla. Il coupa consciencieusement deux morceaux. Il roula le premier pour se faire un pseudo bandage pour cacher la marque sur son poignet droit. Il allait faire de même avec l'autre, lorsque la porte de la suite s'ouvrit sans même qu'on ait frappé. Le sorcier se figea aussitôt dans son geste, repoussant le tissu pour cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire, avant de contempler l'homme devant lui. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en le voyant avancer vers lui. Loki savait qu'il serait le premier à venir le voir. Il n'avait même eu aucun doute sur ça. Les autres viendraient peu à peu à lui, mais lui était le premier. C'était évident. Le seul problème était qu'il n'était aucunement sûr de ses intentions, surtout face à un visage si fermé.

« Je pensais que tu viendrais plus rapidement, Moineau », souffla Loki sans se lever alors que Clint s'arrêtait à un mètre de lui, les poings serrés, n'osant même pas regarder le sorcier plus haut que ses genoux.

L'archer se trouvait là, sans prononcer un seul mot. Évidemment qu'il allait venir. C'était presque une obligation. Le seul problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Son cœur semblait hésiter entre deux choix beaucoup trop aléatoires et trop opposés pour que cela soit normal. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre pourquoi il hésitait. Et encore moins ce qu'il faisait là.

« Tu as fini par trouver ta place ici », souffla presque doucement Loki en se penchant vers lui, avec un léger sourire, remarquant aussitôt le tressaillement de l'homme.

Loki l'aimait bien, lui. Pour un mortel. Il avait possédé de nombreuses personnes ici, mais Moineau, comme il l'aimait l'appeler, avait occupé une place spéciale. Car il n'était pas qu'un guerrier. Au contraire. Loki avait pu plonger en lui aussi loin qu'il l'avait voulu et il avait vu. Il avait vu la solitude, la peur, les cauchemars, le sang, et les blessures si profondes dans son âme qu'il était étonnant qu'il puisse encore être debout, à bander son arc avec une telle dextérité. Alors oui, Clint était un guerrier. Son adresse au tir à l'arc et sa vision plus précise et plus perçante que les autres humains en étaient la preuve, tout comme sa manière de se battre était remarquable. Mais tout cela, Loki n'en avait rien à faire. Enfin, au début c'était ce qu'il voulait, avoir des hommes forts à endoctriner, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait donné à Loki l'envie d'en faire son bras droit.

Non, ce qui lui avait plu en lui, c'était la fragilité presque monstrueuse en lui. L'homme semblait être en parfaite santé, cela paraissait clair au premier coup d'œil, mais à l'intérieur, oh oui à l'intérieur, c'était un tel massacre, une telle tempête que Loki s'était presque reconnu en lui. Lui aussi avait peur, avait de trop grandes blessures, était confronté à la solitude. Oui, tellement de solitude. Clint avait trouvé une équipe et Loki était réellement content pour lui, en dépit du fait qu'il soit opposé à lui maintenant. Il avait de l'affection pour lui.

Oui, Clint avait su éveiller le désir de protection de Loki, un peu comme un enfant, ou plutôt comme un animal de compagnie blessé qu'on ramènerait chez soi pour le soigner. Loki lui avait donné ce dont il avait besoin. Un endroit où revenir, une attention particulière, l'écoutant simplement ou partageant des moments avec lui. Il avait même été jusqu'à partager des repas ensemble, ou même quelques rires. Loki lui avait aussi fait un nouvel arc, bien mieux que celui qu'il avait tout à l'heure. Dommage qu'il ne s'en serve plus, l'arc avait été fait sur mesure pour lui. Le sorcier y avait veillé et l'avait même fait graver avec deux petites ailes. Oui, à sa manière, Loki l'avait soigné. Nourri, logé, avec des ordres simples à suivre. Ce dont Clint avait eu besoin, un refuge simple, sans complication.

« Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé », souffla soudainement Clint après plusieurs minutes de silence, serrant et desserrant les poings, toujours sans un regard.

« Évidemment que tu te souviens », s'étonna presque Loki. « Je n'allais pas effacer un morceau de ta vie. »

L'archer lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais il détourna aussitôt les yeux en croissant les siens. Le sorcier soupira avant de se lever. Clint réagit aussitôt, se reculant, prêt à subir une attaque. Mais Loki mit simplement ses mains en avant en signe de paix.

« Regarde-moi, Moineau. »

Clint grogna aussitôt, avant de secouer fortement la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas. Cela allait encore le chambouler d'avantage. Il n'était pas stupide. Clint était emplit de sentiments tellement contradictoires. Il détestait Loki, oh oui, il le haïssait. Mais bordel, il se souvenait de la gentillesse du dieu envers lui. De leurs quelques moments de complicité. De l'énorme solitude de Loki. Ses petites attentions, presque banales mais qui l'avaient fait se sentir spécial, vivant. Et il n'avait pas _oublié_, c'était le problème. Il ne pouvait pas bêtement haïr Loki, alors qu'il s'était senti aussi bien auprès de lui. Non, c'était trop bizarre, trop invraisemblable. Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait laisser tout cela derrière lui une fois que Loki fut envoyé au loin, mais là, tout lui revenait en pleine poire. Et il n'était pas prêt pour ça.

« J'ai dit, regarde-moi », ordonna Loki en s'approchant encore.

Mais Clint était trop absorbé par ses sentiments, se contentant de reculer encore, complètement apeuré sans comprendre pourquoi. Oui, il était mort de trouille, figé d'une terreur sans nom, sans savoir ce qui était réellement en train de se passer.

Loki en eut soudainement assez, et s'approcha à une telle vitesse que Clint ne put reculer cette fois. Les mains du dieu accrochèrent son visage pour le relever et faire ainsi se croiser leurs regards. Loki était légèrement plus grand que lui, et le fixait en fronçant les sourcils, sentant l'homme trembler maintenant.

« Tout va bien, Moineau », déclara-t-il avec une assurance telle que cela semblait aussi évident que de dire que le ciel était bleu. C'est pas grave tout ça. Tout va bien.

Quelque chose en Clint se brisa, alors que la tension qui régnait dans son corps s'évanouissait. Oui, il était coincé entre son devoir vers le SHIELD et ses blessures d'un côté alors que de l'autre, il avait eu le sentiment de confort, de sécurité auprès de Loki, sentiment qu'il n'avait plus éprouvé depuis si longtemps. Il ne savait pas s'il devait simplement tuer le dieu, ou le prendre dans ses bras. Comme il était incapable de se décider, il sentit son corps lâcher et glisser au sol. Loki ne le retint pas, descendant simplement au sol avec lui, ne lâchant pas ses yeux des siens.

« Tout va bien, Clint. Ce n'est pas grave si tu me détestes », insista Loki une fois que ses genoux eurent touché le sol.

L'archer n'y tint plus et serra soudainement le sorcier dans ses bras, avec un gémissement de douleur. Loki, surpris, finit par lui tapoter doucement le dos, avec un certain amusement.

« Tu sais que je vais finir par croire que je te plais », tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Il sentit le dos de l'archer frémir, avant que sa voix ne s'élève pour la deuxième fois.

« Je les aime plus baraqués », murmura-t-il dans son cou, sa voix témoignant de son sourire.

Loki grogna férocement pour répondre, mais son visage s'éclairait déjà d'un sourire. Il retrouvait son moineau avec son humour particulier. Loki savait parfaitement que Clint aimait les femmes, enfin pour Loki cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance puisqu'il était un métamorphe mais il avait juste voulu le faire réagir et cela avait marché. C'était le principal.

Clint finit par se reculer, tomba sur ses fesses avec un petit bruit avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

« Je me sens stupide », dit-il en se moquant de lui-même.

« Mais tu l'es, mortel… »

L'archer grogna à son tour, avant de bouger son genou contre celui de Loki dans une vague tape pour le punir. Il contempla un instant Loki, assis avec lui, et il poussa un autre soupir, baissant de nouveau la tête.

« Je me sens bien ici », murmura Clint en jouant avec sa botte. « Au début, on ne s'entendait pas vraiment, et même maintenant on se dispute encore souvent, mais je me sens bien ici. »

« Et tu es avec Natasha », ajouta Loki.

Les joues de Clint se colorèrent légèrement, avant de simplement hocher la tête, pour la redresser quelques secondes plus tard pour voir le rideau déchiré sur le lit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Stark aime ce que tu fais à ses rideaux… »

« Et cela devrait m'inquiéter ? »

L'archer eut un sourire désabusé, avant de faire non de la tête. Tony, avec tout son génie, ne pourrait jamais blesser Loki. Pas réellement le blesser, il le savait.

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer Loki », souffla-t-il soudainement.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé de tel. »

Les réponses du sorcier étaient tellement simples, comme si tout cela était évident. Merde, le sorcier arrivait toujours à apaiser Clint, même quand il n'était plus sous son emprise. Loki était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas demander ça, et il ne le voulait pas de toute manière. Clint allait bien se mettre d'accord avec lui-même, et ils allaient réapprendre à s'apprécier, il en était certain.

« J'ai faim », déclara soudainement Loki en se redressant sur ses deux pieds, rapidement imité par l'archer.

« Je peux t'emmener à la cuisine si tu veux, c'est le quartier général des Avengers en réalité. »

« Magnifique, ils doivent déjà tous monter des plans pour me tuer. Mais je suis sûr que cela serait marrant de les asticoter un peu », s'amusa Loki en saisissant le tissu abandonné pour essayer de bander son deuxième poignet, mais Clint l'arrêta brusquement, passant son pouce sur la marque.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu ne l'avais pas avant. »

« Et comment le sais-tu ? », se moqua aussitôt Loki pour essayer de récupérer son poignet, mais Clint ne voulait pas le lâcher et savait parfaitement que Loki ne se servirait pas de sa super force sur lui dans ces circonstances.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

« J'ai déjà regardé tes mains, c'est tout », déclara Clint comme si c'était une évidence. « Je me suis toujours dit que tu ferais un bon archer. »

« Je sais tirer à l'arc Clint, maintenant lâche mon bras. »

La voix froide avait claqué comme un fouet dans la pièce. Loki l'appelait rarement par son prénom et c'était souvent mauvais signe quand il le faisait. Sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, l'archer libéra Loki qui essaya aussitôt de faire son bandage, mais, trop pressé, il n'y arriva pas vraiment. Il allait faire un nœud grossier lorsque l'archer prit les choses en main.

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser », souffla Clint en défaisant ce que l'autre avait fait.

« Je ne suis pas blessé pour si peu », claqua aussitôt Loki en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« Loki, le lien s'exerçait certes plus sur moi, mais également sur toi. Je sais que tu es blessé. Ces marques sont des marteaux, et Thor a dit que vous étiez liés… »

« C'est pour ça que tu étais mon bras droit », avoua Loki sans le regarder. « Tu étais intelligent. Habituellement je trouve que c'est une qualité mais pas là, plus vraiment… »

Clint ricana légèrement, avant de lâcher le poignet maintenant bandé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur Asgard ? », demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Les yeux verts le transpercèrent aussitôt.

« Essaierais-tu de me soutirer des informations dans un moment d'égarement ? »

« Je plaide coupable. »

« Tu es très mal formé, tu sais. Je devrais peut-être prendre cette équipe sous mon aile, pour qu'ils soient un peu moins imbéciles », déclara Loki en se dirigeant vers la porte, arborant un air princier.

« Hé », s'offusqua Clint en le suivant. « On est très doués. »

« Moineau, vous avez dû vous y mettre à six et avec un dieu, pour m'arrêter », raisonna Loki comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Vous avez beaucoup de progrès à faire, surtout que je n'étais même pas à ma puissance maximale. Conduis-moi plutôt à la cuisine que j'aille asticoter tes collègues, plutôt que de raconter des bêtises aussi grosses que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas gros ! »

Clint lui enfonça soudainement un doigt dans les côtes pour le punir, geste qui faisait toujours sursauter le sorcier, et dont il avait appris à se servir durant son endoctrinement. Ce geste avait été si naturel qu'il surprit les deux hommes. Loki se reprit en premier avant de faire un geste de la tête pour faire avancer Clint.

« Quoi ? » murmura celui-ci.

« La cuisine, Moineau. La cuisine », soupira Loki, faussement désespéré, mais le sourire au coin de ses lèvres le trahissait.

**oOo.**

**Reviews ? :3**

**Vous trouvez Clint comment ? C'est pas celui que je maîtrise le mieux, désolée. Cette taille de chapitre vous va ou pas ? Il fait le double en totalité. Donc vous préférez une parution plus rapide mais un chapitre de cette taille ? Ou plus long en taille mais également plus en long en publication du coup ? Ça vous tente des previews sur le prochain chapitre aussi ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu. Je vous aime. Bisounours.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour,**

**Merci pour tous vos retours, cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Shinobu77 et Fauconnette, merci pour vos commentaires, dommage que je ne puisse pas vous envoyer une réponse personnalisée par MP.**

**J'ai une grande nouvelle : Callistontheweb a accepté très très gentiment de soulager vos petits yeux de mes nombreuses fautes. Alors un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour elle, et n'hésitez pas à passer voir la traduction de folie qu'elle fait. Vous la trouverez dans mon profil, elle est dans mes auteurs favoris. Elle a déjà corrigé les 2 premiers chapitres et m'a très bien conseillée sur quelque petites choses. Parfait en somme ^^.**

**Voilà donc la 2ème partie du chapitre de Clint. Mais c'est moins centré sur Loki/ Clint, j'ai été étonnée que cela plaise alors qu'on ne les voit quasiment jamais dans les fics . J'avoue que là j'ai eu un peu de mal car faire tous les Avengers ce n'est pas facile. Alors j'éviterai de le faire trop souvent. J'ai également enlevé le futur Bruce/ Tony. C'est pas que je ne veux plus le faire, mais s'il est présent cela ne sera pas avant un long moment, et je préfère me concentrer sur Loki et Thor, qui va me demander déjà suffisamment d'efforts, tout comme Laïa.**

**Merci de votre soutien en tous cas et bonne lecture.**

**Ps: Joyeux Noël ^^ et désolé du retard, comme vous avez du le voir ffnet a eut un souci...**

Chapitre 3 : Clint (2ème partie)

Tous les regards autour de la table de la cuisine se figèrent devant le geste de Loki.

À peine était-il entré dans la cuisine avec Clint que tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui, mais le sorcier avait eu un simple sourire mauvais et soupiré en voyant que les deux places qui restaient étaient, naturellement, celles entre Thor et Natasha. Loki soupira en son for intérieur. Clint était pour l'instant son seul allié potentiel ici. Et non, son frère n'était pas un allié. Thor n'était que son misérable frère, il pouvait bien aller s'embrocher sur le tabouret sur lequel il était assis qu'il le regarderait se vider de son sang avec délectation. Lui, rempli de rage et de colère ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne cassait pas tout comme son abruti de frère qu'il ne souffrait pas. Dieu merci, il avait de l'élégance. Et du charme. Toujours est-il que, Clint étant son seul potentiel allié, il lui laissa la place auprès de Natasha. Potentiel, car Clint avait parfaitement stipulé qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Et Loki n'avait aucun doute que, si la situation se dégradait, l'archer se tournerait vers cette satanée équipe. Mais pour l'instant, il le sentait, il était un peu de son côté tant que les choses ne tournaient pas en bataille sanglante. Il se retrouva donc à côté de son frère, qui lui fit un grand sourire accueillant, passant même un bras sur le tabouret. Cela fit aussitôt grimacer Loki avant qu'il ne se reprenne rapidement.

« Je sais parfaitement m'asseoir », tempêta-t-il en repoussant aussitôt ledit bras, pour prendre place autour de la table, recouverte de tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Visiblement, il était tôt, mais il ignorait l'heure. De toute façon, il avait perdu la notion du temps en prison. Pas de soleil, pas de fenêtre. Juste sa rage à disposition. Sa fureur.

Toujours était-il que ce n'était pas ce geste-là qui avait choqué tout le monde. Non. Le geste qui les avait laissés tous interdits, même Bruce, était que Loki, avant de se servir lui-même, avait tendu le chocolat à Clint, ainsi que le miel, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. La seule chose que l'archer avalait le matin, malgré son âge. Ce geste avait été tellement naturel qu'il avait bloqué également le destinataire. Le sorcier l'avait parfaitement remarqué mais se servit simplement un café bien noir, avant de prendre la tasse dans ses mains, savourant sa chaleur, pour le siroter en regardant les gens autour de lui, avec un rictus mauvais.

Si ce simple geste les choquait, il allait peut-être s'amuser ici. Ou au moins s'occuper. Comment pouvait-il connaître ce que prenait Clint le matin ? C'était simple. Son esprit analysait tout et n'importe quoi autour de lui. Lorsqu'il était jeune, cela l'avait amusé. Il avait ensuite trouvé cela agaçant, chercher toujours une raison à tout et n'importe quoi était fatiguant et usant. Avant de finalement se rendre compte que c'était très utile. On pouvait voir tellement de choses dans de simples gestes. Les sentiments, les attentions des uns et des autres, certaines choses étranges. Il avait mémorisé par réflexe les attitudes de Clint, comme à son habitude. Et il avait agi presque instinctivement, mais c'était plaisant de voir leurs têtes étonnées. Ce fut Stark qui se reprit en premier et qui adressa un sourire goguenard à Clint.

« Aurais-tu oublié de nous dire quelque chose, Clint ? »

« Quoi ? », s'écria l'archer alors que Natasha le foudroyait du regard.

« Mon frère ne s'abaisse pas à ce genre de chose ! », réfuta aussitôt Thor en donnant un coup sur la table, presque jaloux de l'archer visiblement, mais assurément vexé.

Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus amusé. Il n'avait même pas à prononcer un mot pour semer la discorde entre eux. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aussi servir à Thor le lait miellé dont il raffolait tant, ainsi qu'une des viennoiseries présentes sur la table. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus des pâtisseries que Thor volait encore dans les cuisines d'Asgard malgré ses cinq mille ans. Quand il disait que son frère était insupportable et stupide, il n'exagérait pas. Un vrai ventre sur pattes. Mais il préférait largement s'étouffer avec son café plutôt que de le faire. Et voir Thor vexé de ne pas être le centre de ses attentions était satisfaisant.

« Reconnais que c'est étonnant qu'il connaisse si bien Clint », ricana Tony, sous le regard dépité de Bruce.

« Mon frère sait également ce que je prends pour mon petit-déjeuner, n'est-ce pas Loki ? »

« Tu n'es pas mon frère », répondit-il simplement.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sujet principal », demanda Steve, sentant la catastrophe arriver et souhaitant à tout prix l'éviter. « Pourquoi Loki est-il ici, Thor ? »

Le Dieu du tonnerre jeta un regard mauvais à Tony, avant de se décider à répondre à Steve.

« Loki a subi plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat. Et j'ai réussi à convaincre Odin de l'emmener à l'écart », déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

Loki leva un sourcil avant de ricaner, ce qui ramena l'attention de tous sur lui. Il reposa sa tasse avec un autre rictus mauvais mais, dans le même temps, il semblait presque joyeux.

« Les mensonges ne te vont pas du tout, Thor. Je croyais que c'était mal de cacher la vérité. Qu'il fallait toujours tout dire. Ou alors n'assumerais-tu pas tes actes ? »

Loki savait que, de toute manière, les Avengers sauraient tôt ou tard qu'il était devenu un esclave. Personnellement, il préférait plus tard, mais il savait aussi, pour en avoir été victime, que la vérité utilisée au bon moment pouvait faire basculer le pouvoir. Et vu la tête de Thor, cela allait être facile. Très facile. Il n'était pas surnommé langue d'argent pour rien.

« Non, Loki. Ce n'est pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Thor ? », demanda Steve en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas, subitement indécis.

« Ce que cet imbécile ne veut pas dire », reprit fièrement Loki avant que son frère ne puisse répondre, « c'est que, oui, j'ai bien été victime de quelques tentatives d'assassinat tellement grossières que je me suis presque senti offensé. Mais Thor ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille, et je me retrouve maintenant esclave de votre si cher équipier. Fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Loki n'avait même pas besoin de mentir, ils allaient faire le rapprochement d'eux-mêmes et jugeraient Thor coupable de cette situation. C'était tellement facile et prévisible. Par contre, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le genou de Clint qui se colla doucement au sien, presque timidement, comme un faible soutien, mais un soutien tout de même. Les yeux verts se tournèrent vers l'archer, mais, comme tous les autres, son regard était rivé sur le Dieu du tonnerre qui s'emmêlait dans ses explications. Le Dieu du mensonge eut un sourire désabusé. Le seul soutien qu'il avait venait de la personne qu'il avait contrôlée autrefois. C'était pathétique. Il était pathétique… si pathétique qu'il colla aussi son genou contre celui de l'archer, en détournant le regard, se maudissant pour les siècles à venir pour ce geste de faiblesse momentanée.

Il reprit part à la conversation lorsque Thor tapa une nouvelle fois sur la table, alors que Steve s'était dressé en face de lui, bien décidé à défendre les droits des hommes comme le bon soldat qu'il était. Il devait encore agir apparemment. C'était vraiment à lui de tout faire ici. Oh, les regarder se battre serait divertissant mais il avait envie d'aller se reposer, à défaut de faire autre chose de plus constructif que de regarder des gosses se chamailler. Il agrippa férocement le bras de son frère pour le faire se rasseoir sur le tabouret.

« On ne vous a jamais dit de pas hurler à table », gronda-t-il, ramenant le calme dans la cuisine.

Il fut rassuré quand Bruce, qui avait quelques peu verdi, se calma et finit par se noyer dans sa tisane. Bien. Une chose de réglée.

« Loki, il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas normal, peu importe ce que tu as fait », tenta Steve.

Cela donna presque la nausée à Loki, trop de bons sentiments, le pire sûrement étant que Steve devait penser tout ce qu'il disait. Consternant.

« Là, n'est pas le problème, Rogers », coupa Loki. « Ce qu'il faut régler, c'est comment votre petite organisation va prendre notre retour. »

« Je vois déjà d'ici Fury se frotter les mains en apprenant que Loki est revenu », ricana Tony.

« Mon frère ne servira pas un homme tel que lui ! »

« Non, il est _ton_ esclave maintenant », souffla Clint d'une voix étonnamment agressive.

Thor se tourna aussitôt vers lui, furieux, mais c'est Natasha qui le coupa.

« C'est un fait, Thor. Loki est ton esclave maintenant.»

Thor n'avait pas accepté le nouveau lien qui les unissait, car il s'assit de nouveau la mine sombre, fixant ses poings. Cela étonna une seconde Loki, mais il finit par se détourner pour reprendre son café, ne voulant certainement pas se pencher sur les états d'âme de son frère.

« C'était le seul moyen dont je disposais pour l'éloigner d'Asgard où il aurait fini par se faire tuer. Odin n'est plus celui qu'il était depuis la mort de notre mère. Il n'aurait pas pu le protéger. Le peuple et le Conseil réclamaient la mort de Loki, suite à l'arrivée des Elfes noirs, le tenant pour responsable. Alors, Odin m'a suggéré d'en faire mon esclave. Toucher à l'esclave de quelqu'un entraîne forcément de lourdes représailles. Mais quand le Père de toutes choses a voulu que je le ramène en prison, nous sommes venus ici. »

Loki détourna les yeux, lui rappeler la mort de sa mère n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour lui de rester calme. Il avait réussi à contenir sa rage pour l'instant. Il n'avait qu'à attendre encore un peu. Juste assez pour aller voir Laïa.

« Vous êtes comme des réfugiés alors », résuma doucement Bruce. « Pour sauver la vie de Loki.»

« Loki devrait être emprisonné pour ses actions », hésita Steve, avant de hocher la tête de gauche à droite. « Mais je suppose que ces nouvelles révélations changent obligatoirement la donne. »

« On devrait pouvoir parler à Fury en faveur de Loki », rassura Tony en caressant son bouc, bien décidé à emmerder autant qu'il le pouvait le cyclope.

« Il demandera sûrement une compensation », déclara Natasha dans un soupir. « Par exemple, que Thor reprenne les missions avec nous. Thor est un trop bel atout pour qu'il n'essaie pas de mettre la main dessus. »

« Partir en mission avec vous ne me pose aucun problème si cela peut assurer notre sécurité », confirma le Dieu du tonnerre avec un sourire. « Mais Loki devra également venir. »

« Non, ça, je ne pense pas que cela soit possible », refusa aussitôt Natasha en se penchant vers lui.

« Alors on aura un problème », intervint enfin Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda Steve en se penchant vers lui.

« Quoi ? Le rôle d'un esclave c'est de préparer à manger à la maison, non ? », railla Tony dans un grand éclat de rire.

La seconde d'après il était au sol, avec un clone de Loki au-dessus de lui, qui lui donnait un mauvais coup de poing. Tony leva aussitôt la main en signe de paix.

« Ok, ok, trop tôt pour plaisanter », plaida-t-il alors que Steve repoussait le clone avant de remettre l'ingénieur sur pied.

« Le lien qui nous unit est plus fort que cela. Il est bien plus puissant que vous semblez le comprendre », souffla Thor, visiblement gêné d'expliquer cela alors que le clone revenait doucement en Loki qui n'avait pas bougé, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse désormais froide. « Loki ne peut plus s'éloigner de moi de plus de quelques kilomètres, il ne peut pas me blesser non plus. »

Le sorcier retint son souffle mais Thor ne leur révéla pas qu'il pouvait également lui imposer sa volonté comme il le voulait maintenant.

« C'est pour cela que tu as dit que tu pouvais le contrôler », fit remarquer Bruce.

« Mais c'est dégueulasse », résuma parfaitement Clint.

« Mais cela peut être un bon point pour que Fury accepte. Si Loki est sous la coupe de Thor », réfléchit Natasha.

Savoir que Loki ne pouvait rien faire avait visiblement détendu la Russe. Comme s'il avait besoin de l'autorisation de Thor pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il eut soudainement un tic nerveux à la main, et il sut qu'il devait partir. Maintenant. Il ne devait pas craquer ici.

« Un sorcier pourrait également être utile à notre équipe », raisonna Steve, qui semblait déjà élaborer des stratégies. « Il faut qu'on contacte Fury. »

Il parlait de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il était devenu l'ombre de Thor. Non, c'était pire que cela, il était l'esclave de son frère maintenant. Personne n'était obligé de lui parler. Il se leva presque tranquillement. Il n'allait pas pleurer ou hurler. Il n'allait pas se donner en spectacle, non plus. Il se dirigea vers la porte, malgré tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Thor lui agrippa tout de même le poignet. Il se dégagea aussitôt en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Je vais dans la chambre », s'agaça-t-il avant de se détourner.

La chambre, et non _notre_ chambre. Il pouvait sûrement se voiler encore un peu la face s'il faisait un effort. Cette fois au moins, personne ne l'arrêta. Il sortit donc de la pièce, attendit d'avoir traversé quelques couloirs avant de se mettre à courir. Il vit enfin la porte de sa chambre et y rentra avec précipitation. Il remarqua avec effarement que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il poussa un cri de rage, avant de prendre le vase sur la commode de l'entrée et de le jeter sur le mur un peu plus loin.

Il était là, juste là. Alors les gens pouvaient s'adresser directement à lui ! Pourquoi était-il si transparent ? Pourquoi devait-il être si misérable ? Pourquoi tout lui était-il toujours arraché ? Il avait tout donné et on lui avait tout pris. Il traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, écrasant d'avantages les éclats de verre avant de se jeter au pied du lit. Il essuya rageusement ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas évacuer sa rage ici. Il connaissait l'existence de Jarvis et il n'allait pas se faire avoir pour une simple broutille.

Une étrange brume blanche attira soudainement son attention. Elle se glissait sous la grande porte-fenêtre, presque caressante, et cela fit aussitôt sourire Loki qui se redressa pour rajuster convenablement ses vêtements.

« Jarvis, tout va bien, d'accord ? », dit-il alors que la brume venait doucement s'enrouler autour de ses pieds.

« Je ne comprends pas, monsieur », répondit la voix robotisée de l'IA de la maison.

Mais à peine avait-il fini sa phrase que la brume prit soudainement forme, pour laisser apparaître Laïa, toujours drapée dans sa grande cape, laissant juste apparaître ses longues jambes blanches.

« Tu es resté si longtemps avec eux », lui reprocha-t-elle avec humeur, n'hésitant pas à le toiser malgré leur différence de taille.

« Je t'ai mieux éduquée que cela », sourit Loki en l'affrontant du regard, pas du tout impressionné.

« Monsieur, j'ai averti les autres de la présence de notre nouvelle invitée », informa l'IA.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel, alors que la femme cherchait d'où pouvait venir la voix.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire Jarvis. Je suppose qu'ils arrivent tous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Les yeux verts rencontrèrent de nouveaux ceux presque noirs de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu es dans un gouffre sans fond », susurra-t-elle presque avec amusement.

« Tout comme toi. »

« Je nous ai trouvé un endroit où tu pourras aller malgré ta nouvelle condition.»

« Bien, allons-y alors, avant que ma garde rapprochée n'arrive. »

Loki tendit simplement la main pour toucher l'épaule recouverte, mais fut aussitôt électrocuté, ce qui le fit reculer d'un pas, interloqué.

« Je t'ai cherché, longtemps. Trop longtemps », murmura-t-elle en détournant le regard, à la fois gênée et en colère.

Le sorcier pouvait sentir la magie tournoyer autour d'elle avec bien plus de force que quelques heures auparavant. Il était sûr que dans cet état, elle ne les conduirait nulle part, ou sûrement sur une autre planète, ou même les tuerait peut-être. Loki tendit donc simplement le bras en avant en faisant un signe de tête. Le visage fin de Laïa exprima aussitôt le soulagement avant d'attraper fermement le poignet gracile du sorcier. Une énorme décharge déferla dans leur deux corps, alors que Loki absorbait, ou plutôt se gorgeait littéralement des pouvoirs de Laïa, avec un ronronnement presque satisfait. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à bout de souffle. Loki sentait la magie dans chaque fibre de son être, dans chacune de ses cellules, telle une énergie débordante qui le fit presque trembler. Il eut le réflexe de bloquer magiquement la porte, sentant les Avengers au bout du couloir.

« Jarvis, dis-leur qu'on reviendra bientôt », déclara-t-il d'une voix grave.

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Et toi, on y va. »

Mais Laïa lui adressa un sourire mauvais, alors que des coups furieux s'abattaient sur la porte. Elle tira brusquement sur le bras qu'elle tenait toujours, se redressant pour combler les centimètres qui les séparaient, avant d'effleurer à peine les lèvres du sorcier, dans un geste de pure provocation. Cela ne rata pas. La seconde suivante, Loki lui tirait violemment les cheveux en arrière de sa main libre, dans un grognement effrayant.

« Comme oses-tu faire ça à ton maître ?! », s'écria-t-il, furieux. « Tu seras punie pour ça ! »

« J'espère bien », ricana Laïa avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un autre nuage de brume.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur tous les Avengers, poussés par Thor et Steve, mais ils s'arrêtèrent tous au milieu de la pièce, ne voyant personne.

« Monsieur Loki vous fait dire qu'ils reviendront bientôt. »

« Jarvis, où sont-ils ? », grogna Tony qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de mettre son armure.

« Je ne sais pas monsieur. Madame Laïa ne l'a pas précisé. »

« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas t'éloigner de ton frère ? », demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

« Madame Laïa a précisé qu'il pouvait y aller malgré la condition de monsieur Loki », informa Jarvis.

« Alors ils ne doivent pas être très loin », affirma aussitôt Thor, presque soulagé. « À peine 10 kilomètres.»

« Thor, nous sommes en plein centre de New York. Ils ont un million d'endroits où se cacher dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres », s'agaça Tony. « Jarvis ? »

« J'ai déjà mit en route une reconnaissance faciale dans tous les quartiers alentours, monsieur. »

« Il faut prévenir Fury », souffla Natasha en sortant déjà son téléphone.

**Reviews ? :3 je réponds vous savez ^^**

**Prochain**** chapitre sur le « commerce » entre Loki et Laïa. ^^ Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Chapitre très dur à écrire, je veux bien un peu de soutien.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, nouveau chapitre ou je réitère mon avertissement. Attention, violence, sang, torture et tout les trucs méchants.**

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. **

**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, cela m'a aidé a écrire. quand j'y arrivais plus, je les relisais et cela allait mieux. Alors merci à vous et surtout à ma super beta qui m'aide beaucoup et bonne année^^**

**Bisounours.**

**Chapitre 4 : Le commerce**

Loki rouvrit les yeux dans un entrepôt désaffecté, du moins à l'étage où il se trouvait. Il y avait de grands racks pour ranger des palettes au mur et de grandes caisses de bois traînaient ici et là. Une porte se trouvait de chaque côté, cachée par des renfoncements. En somme, un lieu sale mais sans caméras et sûrement sans voisins. Il ferait donc abstraction de la saleté pour une fois. Après tout, il devrait peut-être s'y habituer, il était esclave maintenant. À peine pensa-t-il à ça qu'il attrapa une nouvelle fois la longue crinière de la jeune femme pour la jeter à terre.

« Ton comportement est impardonnable », hurla-t-il alors qu'elle se redressait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et alors ? », répondit-elle effrontément.

Le pied de Loki lui arriva en pleine mâchoire, et fit exploser la lèvre pulpeuse de Laïa. Mais le temps qu'elle relève la tête, la peau avait déjà guéri.

« Oublié de faire quelque chose? », railla-t-elle, toujours au sol.

Loki grogna et l'amena à ses pieds en la tirant toujours pas les cheveux. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue. Et la magie de Laïa vient doucement en lui, dans une cage qu'il avait créée spécialement en lui pour ça, uniquement pour ça. Il était un peu plus fort grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement s'en servir. Déjà parce qu'il n'en était pas capable, ensuite parce que les pouvoirs de Laïa ne lui parvenaient que bridés, et pour finir parce que ce n'était pas dans ce but qu'ils faisaient ça. Le sorcier repoussa d'un coup de genou le corps alangui de Laïa, avant de se reculer, faisant apparaître un simple fauteuil pour s'y asseoir.

« Enlève-moi tout ça », s'agaça-t-il.

« Sinon quoi ? », répondit-elle sans bouger.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Si elle se montrait aussi provocante, c'est qu'elle avait sûrement senti dans quel état il se trouvait aussi. Ils étaient vraiment pathétiques tous les deux. Il se remit doucement sur ses pieds, s'avança avec une lenteur délibérée vers elle, attrapa son visage, la forçant à se redresser, avant de soudainement lui donner un nouveau coup de pied, mais dans la rotule cette fois. Elle ne retint pas son gémissement de douleur alors que l'os se déplaçait dans un bruit lugubre, et tomba à genoux.

« Tu sembles avoir oublié à qui tu parlais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? », hurla Loki avant de l'attraper par les cheveux pour la forcer à croiser son regard. « Enlève-moi ça tout de suite.»

Chaque mot était empli de colère, la rage déformait ses traits habituellement si délicats. Laïa hocha simplement la tête, mais Loki lui donna une gifle qui la coucha à terre. Il se détourna ensuite, faisant venir vers lui plusieurs caisses, formant un demi-cercle autour d'eux pour avoir un semblant d'intimité, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait fait apparaître. La déesse se redressa lentement, bougeant d'un coup sec son genou pour le remettre en place, gémissant à peine, avant de tourner un regard neutre vers Loki.

« De combien de temps disposons nous ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal.

« Une demi-heure », répondit tranquillement Loki en défaisant un côté de sa tunique pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. « Peut-être un peu plus. Une heure maximum. »

« Ton escorte est vraiment… rapprochée », sourit Laïa avant d'enlever sa cape. « Je parie que ta langue s'amuse comme jamais. »

« Moins de paroles, plus d'action. Et ma langue fait exactement ce qu'elle veut, merci de ta considération. »

Loki sourit, se disant intérieurement qu'il lui manquait un verre de vin pour profiter pleinement de la situation. Il avait appris à déguster ce mets raffiné pendant son dernier séjour sur Terre. Il était également bien plus agréable de déguster un bon vin, en jouissant d'une charmante compagnie à la conversation intéressante. Oui, il appréciait ses conversations avec Laïa, remplies de double sens, de sous-entendus. Elle les comprenait toujours, en jouait presque aussi bien que lui, et n'était pas aussi facilement manipulable que les autres. En un mot : divertissant. Mais ils n'étaient pas là pour ça pour l'instant. Plus tard peut-être. Mais pas maintenant.

Laïa laissa tomber le tissu au sol, dévoilant un corps athlétique. Des muscles biens dessinés mais tout en finesse et grâce, lui donnaient de jolies formes, féminines et sensuelles. Elle ne portait qu'un court short en toile noir et une bande couvrait sa poitrine, exhibant son ventre plat à la vue de tous. Mais ce n'était pas la belle poitrine que regardait Loki, au même les jolies courbes, la peau hâlée ou les longues jambes. Non, le regard de Loki était rivé sur ce qui était juste au centre de la poitrine, à la lisière de la bande qui la couvrait. Pas moins de cinq diamants se trouvaient incrustés à même la peau, jusque dans l'os, Loki le savait. Le plus imposant au centre, faisait dans les quatre centimètres. Complètement transparent, il brillait délicatement lorsqu'un rayon de lumière le touchait. Quatre autres légèrement plus petits, à peine un centimètre chacun, l'entouraient dans un cercle parfait. Un bleu, un rouge, un vert et un jaune. Loki savait parfaitement ce que c'était et cela le fascinait. Ces cinq pierres témoignaient simplement du fait que Laïa était l'impératrice et seule souveraine de son peuple. Il ronronna presque en se disant que pour au moins une heure, elle était à lui. L'impératrice d'un monde oublié, une des divinités qui les avaient créés, était à lui. Juste à lui. Uniquement et totalement à lui. Et il allait pouvoir lui faire aussi mal qu'il le désirait.

Il fronça pourtant les sourcils en voyant que Laïa ne bougeait plus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. En une seconde, une cravache apparut dans la main de Loki qui se redressa prestement avant d'assener un coup violent au visage de Laïa. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, une longue balafre sanguinolente barrait sa joue et commençait déjà à coaguler malgré la magie que Loki avait absorbé.

« Plus fort », murmura Laïa en fermant les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement à lui.

Tel était leur « commerce ». Laïa était quasiment faite de magie. Presque entièrement. Mais elle avait une telle douleur en elle que ses pouvoirs en étaient altérés, à tel point qu'elle devenait souvent incontrôlable. Elle aurait pu soulager sa peine en hurlant, en frappant sur des choses, en tuant des gens, mais elle ne le pouvait et ne le voulait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, elle était l'impératrice de son monde. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer. Et même si elle était à des lieues de son monde, elle ne souhaitait pas faire de dommages, car cette douleur, ce poids, cette culpabilité, c'était sa faute. Entièrement et résolument de sa faute. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour alléger sa peine était de l'exprimer sur son corps. De penser pendant un moment que la souffrance dans son corps était plus importante que la douleur en elle. Juste pour un instant, se sentir vulnérable physiquement, faible, impuissante. Fragile. Mais sa magie ne le lui permettait pas. Laïa était bien trop puissante pour cela. Ses pouvoirs la soignaient quasiment instantanément lorsqu'elle se blessait. Alors Loki prenait une grande partie de sa magie, logeant son pouvoir en lui, en stase, après qu'elle le lui ait permis. Des pouvoirs moins puissants, bridés, ou le sorcier aurait été incapable d'héberger sa magie.

Alors où était l'intérêt de Loki là-dedans ? Alors qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser les pouvoirs qu'il prélevait sous peine de folie et démence, tant il était impossible de supporter autant de puissance ? C'était simple. Une fois ses pouvoirs prélevés, Laïa était tout à lui. Entièrement à lui. Une impératrice à ses pieds. Ni plus, ni moins. Grâce à cela, il pouvait donner libre cours à sa rage, évacuer sa frustration. Il pouvait infliger autant de douleur qu'il le pouvait, sans avoir peur de la briser et surtout sans aucune conséquence. C'était ce qu'elle cherchait et c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Il pouvait hurler les pires mots, il pouvait passer sa frustration, sa colère, sa douleur, absolument tout sur elle. Sa frustration de n'être que lui, de ne pouvoir être quelqu'un de meilleur, à la hauteur de ce qu'il aurait pu être, un roi, un prince, un sorcier, un fils, un frère digne de ce nom. De ne savoir faire que le mal, sa colère de n'avoir jamais été accepté, humilié malgré tous ses efforts, dénigré pour ses pouvoirs, mais capable d'instiller la peur par quelques simples mots. Toutes ces choses et bien plus encore lorsqu'il pensait à Thor. Thor, un sujet si vaste, rempli de douleur. À croire parfois qu'ils n'avaient été créés l'un l'autre que pour se tourmenter. Pourtant il avait tout donné pour lui, refusant de laisser se perdre l'énorme potentiel de son frère, de le voir gâché par son immaturité. [Oui, il refusait qu'un tel spécimen soit gaspillé, à la manière d'une œuvre d'art jetée à la poubelle car trop négligé. Non, son frère pouvait être plus brillant, et bien plus encore. Loki s'était toujours vu comme un artiste, ou à défaut comme un instrument, capable de façonner ce qu'il voulait. Alors il avait décidé de façonner Thor. De le rendre encore plus brillant. Et si pour cela il devait être plus noir encore, ce n'était pas un problème. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait s'enfoncer doucement et irrémédiablement dans les ténèbres, encore et toujours, si c'était pour être ébloui par son frère. Car il serait sa plus grande œuvre. Sa meilleure création. Son plus grand triomphe.

Mais tout cela avait un prix. Les ténèbres qui s'emparaient de lui, le faisant hurler intérieurement, le faisant se révolter, s'ajoutant à sa douleur initiale, le conduisant lentement mais sûrement à la folie. Oui, à la folie, pensa-t-il en regardant les gouttes de sang de Laïa tomber au sol, dans un rythme étrangement calme et apaisant. Complètement fou, sourit-il en reprenant ses coups avec plus de force, faisant couiner légèrement Laïa. Elle ne lui dirait pas de s'arrêter. Elle ne lui dirait rien, à part merci. Oh, ils avaient bien un mot de sûreté qui avait été instauré des années plus tôt, pour tout stopper en cas de dérapage, mais il n'avait servi que cinq fois en plus de mille ans. Laïa acceptait la douleur comme personne, et Loki savait torturer avec un savoir-faire qui frôlait l'art.

Commerce. Drôle de mot pour qualifier la séance destinée à les calmer et les soulager l'un l'autre. Privée de ses pouvoirs, Laïa pouvait enfin souffrir pour soulager son âme. Loki n'avait qu'à modifier un peu sa vision et se concentrer pour voir les énergies autour de lui, pour voir une masse noire couvrir entièrement le corps de la déesse. C'était toute la douleur qui l'entravait. Loki aurait dû se sentir triste pour elle, mais il était fasciné par ces changements. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré vers elle. Il avait quelque chose de fascinant à regarder quelqu'un plonger dans un abîme. Comme lui. Et il était encore plus fasciné de voir que la seule manière pour elle de trouver l'apaisement était les coups, la douleur, la souffrance, simplement ça, pour le salut de son âme. Et la torture, l'humiliation, le châtiment, c'était sa spécialité. Il n'était pas un guerrier mais il n'avait pas à l'être. Il avait tellement plus. Sa langue d'argent pour commencer, sa magie, son imagination décuplée par sa rage et sa fureur. Oui, Laïa et lui étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Mais Loki n'était pas stupide. Il était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment Laïa qu'il battait avec autant d'acharnement. Non, dans son esprit, c'était lui qu'il battait. Uniquement lui. Pour être un monstre, un Jötun, pour être si sombre, pour ne pas être à la hauteur, pour décevoir toujours tout le monde, pour plonger dans la folie. Il faisait toujours des efforts pour pallier ses faiblesses avec ses propres atouts. Mais même ça, personne ne le comprenait à part Laïa. Non, les autres avaient soit peur de lui, soit, pour ceux qui étaient assez fous, se moquaient de lui. Mais ici, avec Laïa, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher, de faire semblant, de rester digne, de cacher cette folie, cette obscurité grandissante en lui. Il pouvait simplement laisser échapper ce qu'il avait en lui. Loki et Laïa partageaient autre chose que ces petites séances. Mais c'était ce qui les avait réunis. Et Loki aimait ça. Alors il la poussa au sol, passant des menottes autour de ses poignets. Il sentit son corps vibrer face à ce geste qu'il avait subi ces derniers mois. Non, ce n'était plus lui qui était au sol. C'était une impératrice. Une impératrice qui lui demandait tout son talent pour souffrir.

Il sortit une petite dague, et la glissa sur la peau du dos à l'endroit où sa colonne vertébrale ressortait pour couper la bande qui lui servait de vêtement. Il ne prit même pas la peine de faire attention à elle, tranchant allégrement la chair. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsque le tissu tomba au sol. Il avait enfin complètement accès au dos fin et il comptait bien en profiter.

« Tu aimes vraiment ça », cracha-t-il en tirant sur la chaîne qui tenait ses poignets pour la faire tomber en avant. « Si soumise, toi qui refuse n'importe quel ordre. Regarde-toi dans cette poussière… Tu es misérable. »

La cravache disparut pour laisser place à un fouet, dont les lanières se terminaient par de petits aiguilles en argent. Loki savait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, il devait donc passer très rapidement aux choses sérieuses. Le claquement du fouet fut accompagné par un hurlement de douleur qui trouva étonnamment sa place dans cet entrepôt désaffecté.

**oOo.**

« Je croyais que tu contrôlais ton frère », s'agaça Tony dans son armure.

Cela faisait à peine dix minutes que Loki avait disparu, mais le SHIELD s'était déjà déployé dans tout New York. Natasha avait appelé Fury presque aussitôt et plusieurs escadrons avaient été envoyés pour fouiller minutieusement le centre-ville, Jarvis ayant beau passer en revue les caméras de surveillance, il n'y avait aucune trace des fuyards. Thor poussa un grognement agacé, alors qu'il accompagnait les autres Avengers pour les recherches. Ils fouillaient chaque immeuble, chaque endroit ou Loki aurait pu se cacher.

Le dieu du tonnerre jouait avec Mjöllnir, le serrant puis le desserrant, le manche roulant sur sa paume. Geste qu'il faisait pour essayer de se calmer. Il était furieux que son frère soit parti comme ça. Vraiment furieux. Il l'avait défendu contre le Père de toutes choses, il s'était enfui avec lui sur Midgard pour le garder en vie et Loki était parti. Vraiment parti. Et ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui laisser ses chaînes ? À peine avait-il pensé ça, qu'il se dégoûtait immédiatement lui-même. Loki n'était pas son esclave. Dans les faits, oui, mais pas pour lui. Il repoussait cette idée aussi loin possible. Peu importe le sort, peu importe la magie. Loki n'était pas un esclave. Pourtant il avait à cet instant envie de lui ordonner de revenir immédiatement. Est-ce que le lien pourrait aussi avoir un effet sur lui ? Il frissonna en pensant qu'il ne savait pas _réellement_ ce qu'un tel sort passé entre Loki et lui impliquait.

Il regarda la main qui tenait le marteau divin. Sur le poignet se trouvait un petit serpent vert d'à peine un centimètre. Le dessin était plein de détails saisissants malgré sa taille et sa discrétion. C'était la seule trace de l'esclavage de Loki sur lui. Comment est-ce que leur relation avait-elle pu tourner si mal ? Enfants, ils s'entendaient tellement bien. Où cela avait-il dérapé ? À quel moment Loki n'avait-il plus eu confiance en lui ? À quel moment n'avait-il plus protégé Loki ? Ils ne s'écoutaient plus, ne savaient plus se parler, et malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour comprendre le comportement de son frère, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Jane pour comprendre, mais depuis qu'elle avait absorbé l'Ether, avait fait un séjour à Asgard, avant d'être sauvée par Loki et d'être libérée de ce pouvoir, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Alors, il ne pouvait décemment pas aller vers elle et faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant elle avait toujours été de bon conseil…

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il voulait voir Loki. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Il voulait tellement retrouver confiance en son frère, il voulait comprendre pourquoi Loki faisait toutes ses choses. Pourquoi être parti avec cette Laïa dont il ne savait rien, et qui n'était même pas Asgardienne ? Pourquoi Loki le fuyait-il avec tant de ferveur ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait envie de voir son frère. S'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Un de ses doigts vient caresser lentement la marque sur son poignet.

« Loki… »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un simple murmure, aussi doux qu'une brise, mais dans ce simple mot, il semblait avoir mis toute la tempête de ses sentiments, toute la complexité de leur relation. Dans un simple et unique mot. Loki n'était pas le dieu du chaos pour rien…

**oOo.**

Loki était toujours impressionné, presque émerveillé par la manière dont Laïa supportait la torture. Elle était à genoux, complètement en sang, les chairs à vif, la peau partant doucement en lambeaux. Il avait arrêté de lui briser les os passées les dix premières minutes, sachant qu'il pourrait attendre qu'elle se reconstruise lorsqu'ils seraient retrouvés. Il se contentait donc simplement de coups sur le dos, les jambes et le ventre. Les lacérations étaient profondes et sanguinolentes, mais seuls des faibles gémissements passaient les lèvres de Laïa. À chaque coup, son corps se secouait dans un soubresaut de douleur, mais seul un geignement franchissait ses lèvres. Aucune plainte. À peine une larme ou deux coulant sur ses joues. Oui, c'était grisant de savoir qu'il avait le pouvoir sur une telle créature. Laïa avait besoin de ressentir une douleur physique plus intense que celle qui la bouffait à l'intérieur pour se dire qu'elle n'était plus rien, que pour un instant il n'y avait plus que son corps et sa douleur qui comptaient. Seulement ça.

Alors Loki pouvait s'en donner à cœur joie, pourtant il abaissa un instant le fouet à lanières de cuir. Il aimait beaucoup cet instrument, surtout à cause des mini-aiguilles sur la pointe des lanières qui se plantaient dans la peau avant de la déchirer lorsque le fouet glissait. Une véritable torture. Il le savait, et il appréciait ça. Il allait donner un nouveau coup sur les jambes fines de Laïa lorsque que ses poignets se mirent littéralement à le brûler. Il s'arrêta dans son geste, regardant les bandes qui couvraient ses marques. Les marques le brulaient et il ressentait soudainement un besoin viscéral de retrouver Thor. Visiblement son frère avait compris comment se servir de ce lien. Loki avait pensé que son frère ne savait rien du lien mais il s'était visiblement trompé. Thor était en train de l'appeler. Il appelait son esclave à lui, pour qu'il le serve ou le protège. Loki en aurait vomi. Comme s'il allait venir ramper devant lui, comme un pauvre petit esclave docile. Il releva les yeux de ses bandages pour tomber dans ceux sombres de Laïa. Elle avait senti la magie à l'œuvre au vu des éclats dorés surnaturels dans l'habituel noir de ses yeux. Loki la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle était en train d'analyser ce qui se passait.

La main de Loki se leva avant même qu'il réfléchisse, et fit claquer le fouet sur la joue de Laïa si fort que le bruit raisonna dans tout l'entrepôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », hurla-t-il, couvrant le feulement de Laïa qui baissa la tête, la joue ouverte et lacérée.

Il voulut donner un autre coup, mais une violente douleur au ventre le prit, alors que du sang commençait à couler de son nez. Même son corps se rebellait, même son corps qu'il haïssait déjà tant, était en train de le trahir, pour qu'il aille rejoindre Thor. Mais Loki se contenta de sourire, campé sur ses deux pieds. Si son frère le voulait tant que ça, il allait devoir venir le chercher lui-même. Il réussit à donner un autre coup, bien moins fort que les autres, mais Laïa porta à nouveau un regard étrange sur lui. Soudainement il sentit l'appel s'arrêter enfin, et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait, faisant légèrement briller sa peau blanche. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû aux efforts qu'il venait de faire en torturant, ou a cette douleur horrible qui l'avait pris aux tripes, mais il hocha doucement la tête, pour signifier à Laïa qu'il allait bien. Cela sembla suffire à la jeune fille qui revint en position soumise, la tête baissée, attendant simplement la prochaine sentence.

Loki lui en fut reconnaissant et fit un mouvement de la main, changeant d'arme pour revenir à une simple cravache. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment mal, mais sur des plaies ouvertes, sur des nerfs à vif, c'était plutôt insupportable. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il devait profiter encore un peu, juste un peu. Pour avoir les idées claires, pour apaiser un instant sa folie. Pour pouvoir réfléchir à une solution. Se rappeler que le pouvoir était entre ses mains. Et qu'il était peut-être esclave, mais là, maintenant, il avait l'impératrice des créateurs des Neuf Royaumes à ses pieds.

Il regarda un instant le corps ensanglanté, comme s'il regardait une œuvre d'art, un tableau qu'il venait de peindre et se sentit plus fort, puis en regardant le sang au sol, il eut l'impression d'être un peu moins seul et d'avoir un peu moins mal.

**oOo.**

**Voilà... Pas trop choqué? Vous vous y attendiez? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qui va se passer maintenant? Reviews? =3**


End file.
